<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distances between our hearts (it’s the foundation of feelings we shared altogether) by serendipitywings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493178">distances between our hearts (it’s the foundation of feelings we shared altogether)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitywings/pseuds/serendipitywings'>serendipitywings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaptered, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitywings/pseuds/serendipitywings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going normal, according to Changkyun.</p><p>At least that's what it seems for the broke college student living in the loads of debts he owes to the expensive university he attends. But that all changes when he's assigned to be a tutor to some idol group who called themselves Monsta X.</p><p>What will become of them, and will there even be a happy ending for Changkyun?</p><p>+ weekly updates are on weekends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun/Lee Hoseok/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distances between our hearts (it’s the foundation of feelings we shared altogether)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>repost with permission.</p><p>original story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821433/chapters/42048026</p><p>full credits: lotuspetals ©</p><p>only posting chapters for lotuspetals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on a Monday morning Changkyun was called randomly into the office by the principal.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>swore</em> on his life that he didn't do anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there were a <em>few</em> incidents where he has committed troubles, but that was another time to tell the story.</p><p> </p><p>All he did was sit there at his desk with absolutely nothing to do and bored out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he was gazing at the beautiful scenery outside the window of the classroom. He chooses not to do the assigned worksheet in front of him, which was due at the end of class. Shortly, he was interrupted out of his trance when his teacher Mr. Yang calls him in a stern tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes? What is it, seonsaengnim?” answering politely to not further bothered Mr. Yang.</p><p> </p><p>The professor gestures to him to collect his things together.</p><p> </p><p>“You're summoned to see Jungsoo-ssi in his office.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion tediously flickers in his eyes as he gets up from his chair with his <em>heavy</em> backpack on his shoulders. The amounts of whispers from his nosy classmates started spreading throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ooh, somebody's in trouble!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I bet you he did something illegal.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Yang dismisses him with a simple wave. “No worries. I'll excuse you from today's work and make it up later.”</p><p> </p><p>The astonished student slowly leaves the classroom with his things while the lesson resumes in session for the remaining proportion of class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changkyun was making his way to the said destination.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can't get in trouble, can I? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is also no way I'm kicked out for being poor, right? Haha. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those thoughts occupying his mind right now as the familiar building later comes in the line of his sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes him a few minutes to get himself together outside.</p><p> </p><p>He leisurely takes a deep breath in and exhales to ease the nervousness running through his body. It's not helping him in any way when the receptionist from the front desk appears and seizes him by the arm.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!”</p><p> </p><p>He gets pulled by the scary lady with such strength, dragging him rather roughly to get inside quickly. “Come on. We don't have all day. They're already waiting for you,” leading him down the narrow hallway and pushing him through the big wooden doors.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting it close behind Chankyun, the student was ready to complain about the poor treatment he receives from her. There's not a chance to, catching the authoritative voice of the principal coming from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Changkyun-ssi, what a perfect time for you to come in,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turning around with what he thinks is a calm expression. On the inside, he was scared shitless. He meets the dimpled smile Jungsoo sends towards his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... <em>hi</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you go and take a seat? That way, we can get started right away,”</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun agrees in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Following the direction but stops in the middle of his tracks. He wasn't expecting to see six new pairs of eyes staring right back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Ok.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait</em> a minute, who are they? And where did they come from because he didn't see them earlier when he came inside.</p><p> </p><p>His shock must've shown since he realizes he said that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it. What a <em>way</em> to expose yourself, you dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungsoo was covering his laugh behind his hands. “Sorry, I had forgotten they were here. They're Monsta X if you're wondering about <em>who</em> they are.”</p><p> </p><p>What <em>kind</em> of weird name was that? He asks himself.</p><p> </p><p>He still hasn't moved from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>“They'll be enrolling as new students starting today at our institution,”</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>“Please, let's not waste any more time and get started on introductions first, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of what to do or say next, Changkyun only stood there like a frozen statue. He soon notices the pointed look Jungsoo gives him, and hesitantly he takes the first step.</p><p> </p><p>However, things took a wrong turn as Changkyun somehow trips on his feet and faceplants into the hardwood floor if a couple of mysterious arms didn't catch him in time, saving him from disgrace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Changkyun. Way to present. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>He gradually lifts his head and explores mountains of warm brown eyes up close and personal for him to admire. The way he easily got lost in them.</p><p> </p><p><em> What a handsome face, </em> he thinks <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>“.. <em>Mhm</em>,” drawing himself away to brush the invisible dirt off his jeans and to create enough distance between the stranger and himself.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even fall in the first place, making it more embarrassing for him. He couldn't help it. It was something natural to do in <em>this</em> kind of situation.</p><p> </p><p>His savior gives him one last look over. Then heads back to sit with the others as if nothing has happened between them.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun wishes he can do the same. If anything, he would've—</p><p> </p><p>“Changkyun-ssi?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh <em>right</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Standing there, he looks like a fool gaping with his mouth wide open.</p><p> </p><p>What a first impression he made.</p><p> </p><p>Completely ignoring the twist going inside of his stomach, he finds himself taking a seat in the empty chair across from the group of strangers watching him intensely.</p><p> </p><p>Do they have a staring problem or what?</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed, he wants to say something to get them to stop <em>looking</em> at him.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't find himself opening his lips as Jungsoo clears his throat loudly to get their undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't we skip names for now? Changkyun-ssi, I want you to become their English tutor full time.”</p><p> </p><p>Say what?</p><p> </p><p>He hears what sounds like a snicker from his right side yet chooses to be deaf to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll be placing them in your hands. So <em>do</em> take good care of them and be sure to guide them well.”</p><p> </p><p>Without making himself too obvious, he steals a glance at the group of guests.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately regrets his choice, meeting the quirked eyebrow of his savior and another one who gives him a wide grin, but in his eyes, it seems like it was mocking him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God. What did I do to deserve this fate? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lotuspetals' note: a few minor changes were made here and there.</p><p>warning: slow updates</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>